


A Castle in The Further

by MeMyselfandI2008



Series: They Call Us Monsters [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Crush at First Sight, First Meeting, Gen, Ghost Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Vampire Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Witch Logic | Logan Sanders, Witch’s Familiar Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Before Logan even had time to finish his thought, he felt a heavy weight pin him to the ground. His vision blurred slightly from the impact, letting out a soft wince from the pain, but it was quick to adjust, registering just what, or who, was over top of him.Immediately his eyes caught sight of the fangs that were being prepared to sink into his neck.A vampire... A vampire!





	A Castle in The Further

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my They Call Us Monsters series.
> 
> I’m posting this a little out of order, because technically this would be part three, rather than part two, but I already had this idea planned out, and it was a lot easier for me to write.
> 
> The second part should really be how Virgil and Roman met, but, I guess it doesn’t make too much of a differeance if you read these out of or in order.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, Remy being Logan’s familiar was inspired by @AltruisticSkittles

Logan let out a soft curse as he adjusted his hold on the satchel, ducking behind a tree as several guards walked past him, walking in the direction of his newly abandoned house.

He hadn’t realized how long he’d slept in, meaning his time of escape was cut dramatically in half. Quickly, he muttered a few words under his breath, casting invisibility over him and his belongings.

Carefully, he walked through the massive woods, feeling a hole form in his heart. He had left so much behind, that would be burned to the ground once the guards discovered his absence.

“Mrew,” a soft noise spoke up from inside Logan’s hood.

The noise earned his familiar a hard glare, “No, I will not ‘Keep it down,’ because you’re trying to sleep,” he snapped at the cat, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed Remy, but we are in extreme danger.”

Remy tilted his head to the side, giving Logan a confused look.

It earned a small sigh from Logan, who ran a hand through his hair in mild frustration, glancing over the map he held in his hand, “I went over that with you already,” he stated, “If we stayed at the house we’d have been killed for being magic users,” he explained, “And I don’t feel like giving myself any more reason to be hunted.”

A small hum left the cat as he made himself comfortable in Logan’s hood, wanting to drop the conversation. As much as he pretended not to care, he would truly miss their little home they made for themselves nearly 200 years ago, but what could they do? Logan said to travel light, only taking the necessities, and burning or destroying the rest of his personal belongings that may result in the humans learning how to use and control magic.

“I apologize,” Logan spoke up softly, noticing the shift in Remy’s mood, “I understand you miss home too, and I should try to be more considerate of your feelings,” he went on, rolling up the map and tucking it in his satchel.

“Meuw?”

Logan gave a small nod in reply, “Yes, I do have some type of idea,” he replied, scanning his surroundings as he walked deeper into the forest, “No one ever goes into The Further—”

Remy cut in with an amused snort.

“Hey, if you have a _better_ name for it, than let me know, okay?!” the witch shot back, shooting a hard glare at the cat, “Naming things isn’t as easy as it seems,” he tagged on. Letting out a long sigh, Logan continued, “As I was saying,” he began, “No one ever goes into The Further, so it’s our best option of staying hidden—”

Logan paused his walk, shifting his gaze around his surroundings carefully. He could have sworn he saw...

Remy let out a low hiss, pouncing out of Logan’s hood and standing in front of him, arching his back and letting out a growl. Logan would have questioned what Remy saw, but he noticed a pair of wolf ears poking out from a bush, “What in the world...?” he questioned the air around him.

Before either Remy or Logan had any time to react, the figure was gone in a flash, leaving a bewildered Logan and an aggravated Remy to their bearings. Remy let out one final growl before turning to stare up at Logan, letting out an annoyed meow. The expiration as to what the pair had almost run into made Logan’s eyes widen, “I thought...” he trailed off in disbelief, eyeing Remy wearily, “It couldn’t have been...? Perhaps it was something else?”

Remy shook his head in reply, giving Logan a look, as if he was saying, ‘I know what I smelled, and heard.’

Logan gave a small sigh, picking Remy up off the ground and scratching behind his ears, “Aright, alright,” he muttered, allowing Remy on his shoulder to crawl back into his hood, “Let’s just keep going, and deal with it later,” he added, taking a deep breath and continuing on down the path to The Further.

+

After several hours of walking, with a few short breaks in between, Logan and Remy finally got to The Further at sunset.

It was much more dark and foreboding than Logan had anticipated, but he supposed it had to look this way so no one would ever be foolish enough to venture through it. Everything about this place seemed darker, when compared to the rest of the forest. It all appeared to have a grayish tint, and the tree branches swayed in the breeze at just the right angle to appear alive. Various owls hooted, accompanied with the sound of crows cawing in search of their next meal.

Remy gave a small noise from in Logan’s hood, earning a light laugh from the witch.

“Don’t worry, Remy,” he said, reassuringly, “If anything goes wrong, I can always use my magic to get us out of an unwanted situation.”

Logan continued onward, being extra aware of his surroundings as he walked down the muddy path, stepping over various tree roots that protruded from the ground.

What could await him in these new surroundings? What could he learn about this foreign place? Have other monsters been here before? His mind was swarming with so many questions, he wanted to find the answers to.

Remy shifted in Logan’s hood, pricking up his ears, sniffing the air.

“Hm?” Logan questioned, “What do you smell?”

The cat paused, shifting to look over Logan’s shoulder, eyeing the direction carefully. The smell was unfamiliar to him, but he smelled something. He just wasn’t sure what. Remy shook his head, returning to his comfortable position in Logan’s hood.

Logan raised an eyebrow at his familiar, curious as to what he may have smelled, but decided it was best to continue onward, finding that, beyond several trees, stood a massive castle.

Logan let out a low whistle, exchanging a look with Remy, making a silent confirmation that they would go forward, and explore what secrets may be waiting in the dark, lifeless castle.

+

Roman watched the new person in his castle explore and exchange words with his cat. He thought him mad, and debated on killing the unfortunate soul.

Although, now that he got a better look at him...

“Are you going to kill him?” Virgil questioned from beside him, shooting a curious look towards Roman.

“I haven’t decided,” the vampire replied, his voice going quiet, “I mean, he’s kinda cute...”

“Is that really an important factor in your decision making?” the ghost questioned, eyeing Roman with a judgmental look.

“It is, when the only person I’ve seen in centuries is _you_!” Roman hissed, “I think I deserve a little romance in my life after spending my days hidden away in this castle!” he tagged on, feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at the prince of the night, an amused smirk playing on his lips, “How do you know if he even _likes_ vampires?” he asked, “I mean, for all you know, he could run screaming for the hills as soon as he lays eyes on you.”

Roman hadn’t thought about that...

Letting out a sigh, Roman muttered a small, “Fine,” and turned himself into a bat, fluttering after the ~~very attractive~~  intruder. At least he’d finally get a nice meal instead of drinking rat blood for the millionth time in a row.

+

Remy let out an annoyed meow, sitting up from his place in Logan’s hood and jumping down towards the ground, stretching.

Logan rolled his eyes at the statement, “Oh, yes, don’t let me stop you from getting the sleep you so _desperately_ deserve,” he muttered, watching as Remy began to wonder off, claiming that he would go find a room to call his bed, “Don’t wander too far,” Logan cut into the cat’s train of thought, “This castle is like a maze.”

As Remy walked out of the room, he gave an uninterested reply, leaving Logan to his devices.

The witch carefully eyed the various books in the room, dragging a finger along their spines and looking over it.

No dust...

Logan hummed curiously at this. If there hasn’t been enough time for these to start collecting dust, then perhaps it was newly abandoned— 

Before Logan even had time to finish his thought, he felt a heavy weight pin him to the ground. His vision blurred slightly from the impact, letting out a soft wince from the pain, but it was quick to adjust, registering just what, or who, was over top of him.

Immediately his eyes caught sight of the fangs that were being prepared to sing into his neck.

A vampire... A vampire!

He let out a sharp gasp, using one of his hands to grab the vampire’s jaw, adjusting it’s position so Logan had a better view of it’s fangs, “Absolutely fascinating!” he exclaimed, “I never knew vampires could extend their fangs like that!”

The vampire over top of him let out a confused noise, closing it’s mouth and staring down at him, “I am literally about to kill you and my _teeth_ are what you’re interested in?” it questioned.

Logan gave a small shrug in response, “I mean, I’ve never seen a vampire before, and they’ve always interested me, just as any other monster,” he explained.

“Uh...” the vampire stammered, it’s face going bright red. Logan silently wondered what it was thinking.

 _WE’RE_ _KEEPING_ _HIM!_

An audible snort was heard from somewhere in the room. Logan turned his head to see where it had come from, finding a ghost. His eyes went wide and he immediately sat up, shoving the vampire off of him in one swift motion, “I have so many questions,” he stated, an excited look in his eyes.

The ghost raised an eyebrow at Logan, “You are one weird human,” he stated, “What’s your name?”

“Ah, right,” Logan muttered, slightly embarrassed at his excitement, “Forgive me,” he apologized, standing up from the floor and dusting himself off, “I haven’t had the chance to talk with a monster in over forty years,” he explained, offering his hand to the vampire, “I’m Logan.”

“Roman,” the vampire replied, slowly taking hold of the extended hand. His heart fluttered at the look in Logan’s eyes and he cursed himself for wanting to kill such a thoughtful person.

“I’m Virgil,” the ghost spoke up, offering Logan a small smile, “It’s nice to finally have some company other than Roman,” he tagged on, “Let me tell you, he can get really annoying after three hundred years.”

“Oh, like living with you is any better,” Roman cut in, shooting a glare at Virgil.

Logan cleared his throat before any further arguments broke out, “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m planning to stay here for a while,” he stated, “My old home has been compromised, and this castle seems very fitting for my work,” he contained, “And I have the added bonus of studying the two of you!” he chirped excitedly, tugging out a piece of parchment form his satchel, along with a quill, “I have a lot of questions.”

Roman and Virgil exchanged a look, then let out a small laugh. This human would definitely be interesting to keep around


End file.
